Leaving it to Chance
by IrateWritreviewer
Summary: A complete AU of the setting of LoL, but not much change on the characters. The city of Valoran, metropolis and home to all, but to each and every one of us is a battleground for rank, pride, territorial coverage. Where I once lived was home is now in a place I hate the most! How will I ever survive? What will the cards tell me...?


The school bell rang, signaling the first day of the new school year. The students started to rush in: both girls and boys in uniforms, some boys hulking and some scrawny, some girls splattered with make-up, while others stayed with their books. The hallways cluttered with students stuffing their outdoor shoes into their cabinets, hanging and loitering around the hallways and getting into their assigned classroom in time. Yes, it's a fresh new school day for the prestigious Crownguard Collegiate Institute…

That would have been true for a certain 15-year-old young man, even if he has a choice to join Crownguard Collegiate Institute.

"Come on, son! Out of the truck you go!"

"B-But Dad…"

The voice of his father, trying to be at least cheerful about the events, called from the exterior of the truck, as it opened up to let in the bleak light from outside. The boy shielded his eyes as the sun barely comes in and illuminates the interior of the truck, filled with furniture, electronics and a boy. Particles of dust and cardboard that were resting on the floor began to drift around when the wind entered. From the penumbral view of the truck's dusty interior emerged an average height boy covered with layers of dust, having black hair reaching more-than-average length towards the back of his neck and a slender body. On his face is a frown, and blue eyes that look like they have been drowning in tears.

"You see?!" A snappy female voice called from behind the walls of the truck. It was the voice of the boy's mother as she stepped in to take a look at the dusty son. "Seriously, Albert! Why didn't you let him in the front seat? We had room!"

"I didn't make him to be in the truck, Reyanna! He wanted to be in there, I didn't do anything!"

"Are you out of your mind?! What would've happened if one of the furniture pieces landed on him?!"

"Look, we came here to start a new life, and you just had to ruin the moment by your noisy nagging!"

The boy gave a lonely sigh, as he didn't want any part of the argument ensuing between the two parents. He grabbed his bag, stepped off the truck, having the two adults mind their own business, and walked up to the new house. It was at least bigger than the apartment complex he used to live and, truth be told, actually was a little far from school.

The boy then stepped into the interior of the home, examining the front foyer. The rugs were covered by a lush green tile job, while the walls were painted with an eggshell white. The ceiling wasn't high, but it was high enough to have 3 feet above him. Placed right in front of him was a hallway to the left leading to the kitchen and recreation room, while the staircase leading to the second floor. Guessing the bathroom was up to the second storey, the dusty boy walked up the staircase, trying his best to keep his hopes up for a decent shower. As he kept walking, the stairs went on forever when he started to look back and remember.

He remembered the last day of school, where he and his friends hung out one last time in the rooftops, playing the last round of President. As always, Trevor came out on top, while Buck came in second, and the standings on third below were always random. Afterwards, they talked about what high school would be like and how everyone will be seeing each other again. Everyone was excited that they would be with each other at Crownguard Collegiate Institute in Demacia-town (or D-town as they would call it), the finest town in the city of Valoran **(AN: Think of it like Chinatown)**. Trevor had future plans to even try out the soccer club with his friends and Buck was eager to play alongside with him. He had many plans in store, jumbling around in his mind whenever he went to bed or when having his own leisure time, and whenever he planned it, he always invited his friends over. Some future examples involve going to the beach, visiting the shopping mall and, most excitingly, watching the cup finals in the great 'League of Legends stadium', where the greatest of warriors team up and fight each other for the cup and Trevor would imagine and daydream that he was one of those warriors, sometimes not paying attention to the game itself. Unfortunately, fate can be the cruelest at the best of times.

His father was in the unemployment line and was losing money. His mother always urged and nagged him to find a job somewhere, but to no avail for the past month. Nowhere in the uptown, our haven, would offer any job, Trevor's father said. But in such a short and surprising notice a day after the last day of school, he got himself a job as a faraway factory worker, with 'good' pay. The news shocked Trevor and his mother, both happily yet much more horribly. Not the fact that factory workers actually get a low minimum wage (it's still money and a job), but the fact that the factory is down to the far corners of the Noxian Districts.

'Noxian District… not in the better hometown anymore… not even close to home…' Trevor thought before. He remembered his friends talking about Noxian Districts that were built right beside their part of town, and the dirty Noxians who live in the districts. They heard a ton of rumors about them, and how they were trashing and demoralizing the good name of the D-town neighborhoods. How they were ruthless and dangerous people, only to resolve their issues by fighting. How the men were womanizers and regular with alcohol and gang fights, and how the women were cunning and also fond of alcohol and gang fights. Trevor knew and believed fully well that it was the case with all the Noxians, but now he was going to experience it first hand in the place he knew was hell on Earth.

"Sigh… I miss my old life already…" He quietly told himself and kept wishing he were dreaming back at home, rather than here. He soon discovered it wasn't the case, and gave a sigh as he looked away and went back into the shower with towels at hand.

Luckily there was a bathroom, with a proper working water system, stored soap, shampoo and thankfully, the boy brought his own towels for a good shower. 'At least the landlord was a nice man to include these…' the boy thought as he started to strip down and unpack his stuff to claim the towels. One thing that fell out of the duffel bag caught his attention. It was a book, sporting the title of 'Trevor's Diary'. His dusty eyes gave out a tear, catching the grey dust as it trails along his cheek, as he stared on the hard cover of his diary for a long minute, reminiscing the moments.

"_Dammit, Ah lost again!" The outburst from the school roof was followed by howls of laughter and playful rage when a small handful of cards were thrown down onto the roof ground. A group of boys and girls were gathered around an area of the rooftop, playing Big Two, President edition._

"_Sorry Buck, but the house always wins. It means I'm Prez again!" One boy named Trevor cheerfully acclaimed as he played his last card, a double pair of Kings, in the amassed pile of cards._

"_Yeah, but Ah was close, Trev! Ya hear me?!" The other boy named Buck, exclaimed as he put his last card, a pair of 7s onto the pile. His face had the feel of losing to the President, but even more energized for a rematch._

"_Yeah, I hear you, Vice Prez!"_

"_Wow! I thought you were going to be Prez for sure, Buck," A blond girl named Luxanna, smiled as she played her last cards, which is a two of diamonds, then the queen of spades. "But it seems as though Trevor got you again."_

"_Augh, Ah'll get tuh Prez and beat Trevor one day! You'll see!"_

"_Yes, seems like things never change between them, Lux." The built boy named Jarvan, played his last card, a Jack of Clubs, in the pile. "Hmm, seems I'm the Vice Bum then."_

"_Ohhh, I'm not good at this…!" A girl with long red hair, named Shyvana, laid her hand: five cards in the big pile._

"_Oh you'll get better soon. You just learned, remember?" Jarvan reassured her by giving a little helpful nudge and smiled. That reassurance brightened Shyvana up a little._

"_Really, Jarvan. I can't say the same to you!" Garen, best friend of Jarvan, gave a smirk to his best friend. Jarvan made a scrunched frown and a stare to Garen from that comical remark, while he, Luxanna and Trevor were giggling from that remark._

"_Heh, they did say not get caught up by losin', ya hear? It's about becomin' better!" Buck smiled with pride and glee and puffed his chest out a little._

"_Yeah, thanks Buck, but learn not to babble about losing to Trevor next time!" A blond boy named Ez (Ezreal is the full name), snickered as he gave a slap on Buck's back. _

"_H-Hey! Why you- Git over here!" Everyone laughed, seeing how true it was._

"_It's alright, Buck! You'll learn and you'll get better overtime!" Trevor put his hand on Buck's shoulder and smiled. "Eventually, you'll beat me!" Buck then calmed down by the words, and chuckled as well at the very line._

"_Ya tell me that every darn time!"_

"_And I'll keep telling you that until you beat me, Buck!" Buck turned around, grabbed both of Trevor's shoulders and gave a good rattle. _

"_Hehehe! I'll keep that in mind, ya hear me?!" He and Trevor then joined in with the laughter for a good solid minute._

"_So who's up for another round?" Trevor called to his friends, shuffling the deck like a pro._

"_Ooh! I am! I'm the Neutral after all!" Luxanna called back._

"_I'm in, and the Vice Prez'll beat your sorry ass this time!" Buck also called with a confident smirk._

"_I think I'll sit this one out." Shyvana said, giving an embarrassed look. "I'll watch and learn."_

"_Good idea, I'll watch with you. It's not fun with we're Bums." Jarvan smiled and sat next to Shyvana. They both smiled at each other for their own company._

"_So who's filling the Bum and Vice Bum?" Trevor called again, this time directing the call to the two remaining players out there._

_Ez and Garen stared at Trevor then at themselves for a long second._

"_Vice Bum, called it!" Garen quickly called, before Ezreal raised his voice to call._

"_Dammit!" Ezreal pouted, but then smiled with confidence. "Eh, I love a good challenge! There isn't anyone beating me for Vice Prez (at least)!"_

"_Love to see you try, after giving me two of your highest cards Ezzie." Trevor remarked, and then gave a chuckle, as Ezreal's confidence shook and shrunk._

"_Ehh… maybe a little too good of a challenge… but I'm not going to back out!" He sweatdropped at that realization but his pride made him continue to stay in from not chickening out._

"_Alright, time to deal then!" The young man finished shuffling the cards and started to deal them out. The anticipation of the players was the highest among the long history of games they played on the rooftop in the past years, due to 'dealer's respect'. And when the hand is made, the cards will be set and prepared for the outcome-to-be._

_And as they said about the outcome-to-be, if you want to know it, it was all in the cards._

_Got it?_

* * *

**Hey guys! Irate here with my second new fanfic with _Leaving it to Chance_! I love LoL and I still do, with my favourite champ Twisted Fate! So I wish to start a fanfic with an AU setting, like in a school setting with rooftop lunches and summer vacay.**

**Please Read and Review! Favourites and Follows are welcome too! I encourage you to!**


End file.
